


Pleased

by theacedennis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Seven shares her emotions.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pleased

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythomagicallydelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/gifts).



“You look troubled, Seven,” Janeway said, concerned. 

“I have been having trouble processing certain emotions.”

“Anything I can help with?” 

“It would be inappropriate to discuss these feelings with you.”

“Inappropriate? I don’t understand.”

“I’d rather not discuss it, Captain.”

“Of course, you certainly don’t have to discuss anything you want. And I am no longer your Captain. You may come to me with anything,” Janeway assured. 

Seven decided to be honest. It was the only thing that had gotten her through the last few years. 

“I’ve been having romantic feelings...about you.”

Janeway was surprised, but pleased. Very pleased.


End file.
